The purpose of this cross-sectional qualitative research is to develop an in-depth understanding of the health needs of HIV-infected women in urban and rural Kenya as portrayed in their narratives. Twenty urban and 20 rural women will participate in a 2-hour, face-to-face, story-eliciting interview conducted in English, Swahili or Kamba by the investigator, who is fluent in all three languages. Specific aims are to explore, from the perspective of these 40 HIV-infected Kenyan women 1) accounts of events and reactions since HIV diagnosis, 2) narrations of personal experience with seeking care and assistance for HIV, 3) narrations of personal experience with HIV transmission risk and risk reduction, and 4) ways in which both the content and structure of their narratives reveal previously undescribed aspects of the impact and daily challenges of living with HIV/AIDS. Interviews will be tape-recorded and transcribed into English. Data will be managed using N- vivo qualitative analysis software. The primary analytic approach will be a multistage narrative analysis. The long-term objective is to create a foundation of qualitative knowledge to inform HIV/AIDS care and policy for women in Kenya that comes from the voices of the HIV-infected women themselves. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]